In a nonvolatile semiconductor memory device such as a NAND type flash memory, a memory cell includes a control gate and a charge accumulation layer, and stores as data a magnitude of a threshold voltage of the memory cell that changes according to a charge accumulated in the charge accumulation layer. In such a semiconductor memory device, due to progress in miniaturization, interference of voltages sometimes occurs between adjacent bit lines during data write.